


Touch it

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, XiuChen - Freeform, exosmut, xiuchensmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Jongdae has just written the song Touch it and he asked Minseok what he thinks about it. He immediately understands that his friend hasn't written a very innocent song and he's curious about  who inspired him, but his curiousity and a couple of beers will bring the boys to something...special.





	Touch it

**Author's Note:**

> First of all as always i apologize for my English but it's not my first language. I wrote this ff after having heard Touch it, and read the lyrics, so yes it's not recent as ff, but i'm posting on this website all the ff that i already posted on asianfanfics.

“Even your smallest movements that drives me crazy…………….Your sexy hand gesture, baby……. Oh you got what I want….Okay, I can’t continue this. Jongdae what is this?” said Minseok while he was reading the paper his friend had just given to him.  
“ A song I wrote for the album”  
“ No Jongdae, this is not a song, this is a song about a handjob, you don’t have to be a genius to understand it. Did the others have read it? What have they said?”  
“ Is it so obvious?” he asked him laughing  
“ Seriously Jongdae?”  
“ Anyway you’re the first to read it, I wanted your comment first”  
“ My comment is no”  
“ Oh for god’s sake Minseok, don’t be so…boring”  
“ It’s not about being boring Jongdae, it’s about a song that will be listened by hundreds and hundreds of people of every age, I mean every age, and It’s about a handjob”  
“ Think about it Minseok,it’s funny, the youngest won’t understand the double meaning, they will just think that it’s another happy love song, the others that will understand it will just laugh and find the song funny and sexy”  
“ We’re exo, not sexo, but hey, I’m not the only member, so go ask the others too, I’m sure they will appreciate the lyrics by the way”.

Jongdae, with his puppy smile, sat next his friend: “ So you don’t like it?”  
“ It’s not that I don’t like it, I don’t find it really appropriate for the group”  
“ Well if you say so I will not show it to the others”  
“ Why?”  
“ You know that I really care about your opinion, you’re also older than me so you probably know what is better ”  
Minseok laughed: “ Since when you show me respect for my older age?”  
“ Since when you told me that a song about handjobs is not appropriate”  
" By the way, I think you worked….hard for the song, so don’t stop because of me, ask the others too”.

The boys spent the day dancing, singing, working hard to prepare the summer comeback. Jongdae showed the others the song and even if at first most of them thought it was a joke they all shared Jongdae’s thoughts and thought that It would have been sexy and funny to put that song in the album.

After a heavy day they all went back to the dormitory expect for Chanyeol who helped Jongdae with his song and Minseok who stayed to learn better the new choreographies.

“ I think fans will love it, really. Now please Jongdae can we go? I can’t keep my eyes open” said Chanyeol yawning: “ Of course, thank you for the help, you can go. I go to call Minseok and we will come too”.

“ Go with that body roll Kim Minseok! You want to get all your fans pregnant? Be careful with those moves!” exclaimed Jongdae entering the dance room.   
“ I don’t think you can call this a body roll, just a chicken roll, I can’t move as I would like to do”  
“ Oh stop that, you’re great and you’re tired, sit for a moment with me, drink some water, then we will go back home”.

“ So did you find the right music for the song?” asked Minseok drinking  
“ Yes, I can give you a preview, just for you, you’re lucky” said before starting to sing the refrain.

“ Well it’s good, very very good, I’ve almost forgotten that it’s about a handjob” said Minseok laughing  
“ See? I’ve told you!”.

“ Jongdae, can I ask you why did you write that song? I mean, maybe is it about a real experience? A very good handjob?” asked Minseok, looking with curiosity the other who laughed blushing.

“ C’mon, tell me Jongdae, who was that very talented girl?”  
“ Well… it’s embarrassing, very very embarrassing”  
"Why? Was her a fan?”  
“ No no”  
“ So? Is that a secret?”  
“ No, it’s just really embarrassing”.

Without saying anything Minseok walked out the room, leaving, even if for just few minutes, a very confused Jongdae alone. When he returned he had four beers in his hands.

“ Where did you find those?”  
“ Sehun keeps these in the fridge, don’t ask me why”  
“ And why did you bring those here?”  
“ Because I’m too curious about that girl, I really want to know about who I will sing about and maybe with some alcohol in your body you will talk”  
“ Are you corrupting me?”  
“ Maybe!”.

They drank the bottles and Jongdae, who wasn’t a good drinker, began to talk about everything, like how Pikachu was the best pokemon.

“ So the girl?”  
“ You really don’t want to know the story behind that song”  
“I promise I will not laugh or judge you, pinky promise”  
“ Okay” said Jongdae blushing.

“ That handjob wasn’t from a girl, well it was, but in my dream”  
“ I don’t understand”  
“ We were always so busy in that period, and always together, we never had a moment of relax or privacy. When one evening I finally had the chance to be alone in my hotel room because I had headache and you were all out well, I really needed to…”  
“ Jerking off?”  
“ Yes…I didn’t do it for a long time, I really needed it and while I was doing it, maybe it was because I had a little fever, I dreamt that there was a girl doing it instead of me. She was so beautiful and sexy and her sexy hand gesture…well she was very good and are you laughing?”  
“ Sorry Jongdae, but I’ve realized that the sexy girl that we’re talk about in the song well it’s just you! You gave yourself the best handjob of your life”  
“ Well…I think you’re right ,but still don’t laugh, you’ve promised!”  
“ C’mon, I didn’t expect such a story when I made that promise, you wrote a song about you giving yourself the best handjob of your life and we’re going to put that song in an album and sing it and dance it!”  
“ You’re just jealous because I can give amazing handjobs”  
“ Yes, to yourself, you can’t be an impartial judge of it, of course you’re saying this”  
“ Are you challenge me? “  
“ How could i? I mean you should give me a handjob to have an objective judgment about your ability” replied Minseok.

They stared at each other in silence, with an empty bottle of beer in their hands. Suddenly Jongdae moved nearer the other boy, without interrupting the eye contact, he put down the bottle and put both hands on Minseok’s belt. They said anything, Minseok just nodded to the other and Jongdae kept doing what he wanted to do.

And there they were, sitting on the floor, so near that Minseok could see every small and perfect detail of Jongdae’s face while he put a hand on the other’s cock.

“ Do it Jongdae, finish what you’ve started now, I dare you”  
“ It’s just for…it’s for the science, I mean it’s not that I wanted to touch your dick, I’m not…gay, or bisexual, I have never wanted to touch your dick and see your face while I’m doing it and oh shit Minseok your face”  
“ What? What …oh fuck…my face?” asked the other trying to breathe  
“ I like your face when you’re horny”  
“ I am…not…horny, this is just science”  
“ Well your science is becoming bigger and bigger under my touch, but right you’re not horny”  
“ Shut up Jongdae, keep going, I have to judge your sexy hand gesture remember”.

“ Jongdae move your hand, I’m going to come, move away”  
“ no, I will bring this till the very end, go on Minseok, come” and he came, a lot, on Jongdae’s hand.

“What are you doing?” asked Minseok watching the other one licking his hand.  
“ That is…fuck you Jongdae am I falling for a man? Am I falling for you? That was so sexy that I really need another session now”  
“ So was I wrong or right?”  
“ You were right, I’m sorry to have doubt you and now every time we will sing that damn song I will think about your hand on my cock”  
“ That will be a problem”  
“ No if you will help me”.

“ And how would you like me to help you Minseok, eh?” asked Jongdae blocking the older one between him and the mirror behind them  
“ With that sexy hand gesture Kim Jongdae, of course”  
“ And you don’t think about me? You’re selfish”  
“ What do you mean?”  
“ I mean, my arm will hurt if I keep helping you”  
“ Well you’re right, that’s is why you also have a mouth and a….” Jongdae kissed the other, he was so rough that Minseok hit his head against the mirror  
“ Ouch Jongdae, be gentle”  
“ I thought you didn’t like gentle”  
“ Of course I don’t like it gentle, but when I’m the one in charge” said grabbing Jongdae’s shirt and pushing him against the mirror  
“ I’m older, show me respect baby boy”.

“ Jongdae…”  
“ Yes?” asked the other one while kissing Minseok’s neck  
“ I think that after today you’re going to write a song also about the best fuck of your life”  
“ Well first you have to prove me that It will be so, I can’t trust just your words, you’ve taught me that, remember”  
“ You’re right, well let’s do this, for the science”  
“ and for the music”.

Minseok put his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders and made him turn around, facing the mirror: “ Hey easy man, we’re going to break the mirror”  
“ I think you will be the one broken, not the mirror, when I finish”.

Minseok was finally going to give his friend the best fuck of his life when a voice interrupted everything: “ Guys I’m Chanyeol, where are you? I forgot here my wallet, I’ve called you both to ask you to bring it me back but you did……..holy shit” exclaimed a very surprised Chanyeol when he entered the room and saw what it was happening. What he saw was Jongdae, just with his shirt on, against the mirror of the room and Minseok, completely naked, who was ready, very ready, to fuck the other.

The three friends stood in an awkward silence till Jongdae shouted: “ Why!?”  
“ Fuck Jongdae, they have heard you also in China” exclaimed Minseok  
“ Park Chanyeol why are you here?”  
“ I…I’ve forgotten the wallet”  
“ It was a rhetorical question for fuck’s sake, I mean are you going to stay there to stare at us all night?”  
“ Ehm no, sorry I leave..but….what are you doing?”  
“ We’re dancing Chanyeol, we’re in a dance room, we’re just dancing. What do you think we are doing? We were going to fuck, but you’ve arrived and stopped everything”  
“ Why are you two fucking?Since when?”  
“ Because I wanted to know why Jondae wrote that song, because we drank, because we were horny and we wanted to have sex” replied Minseok  
“ And because we like each others” added  
“ Really? Do you like me?”   
“ No Jongdae, I don’t like you. You’re driving me crazy!! Of course I like you, I don’t let lot of people giving me a handjob and I don’t usually have sex with my friends”  
“ Right, well I really like you too Minseok a lot”  
“ Okay guys, you’re very cute, I will leave you, sorry for the interruption and by the way I was right”  
“ About what?” asked together Minseok and Jongdae  
“ There was always sexual tension between you two!” said Chanyeol before leaving, without his wallet, again.

“ So where were we?”  
“ I think you were going to fuck me, very hard”.


End file.
